


You make my blood boil

by Yuna_Suno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Suno/pseuds/Yuna_Suno
Summary: Tsukishima is a distressed student in the museum studies programme at Tokyo University.Kuroo, a chemistry student and assistant to one of his professors, is making the blonde's life harder than it should be.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	You make my blood boil

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely based on a dream I once had. Also, I've got no clue how grading in Japan works, so... there's that. I just went with some kind of points-system.
> 
> Also, I mainly wrote this story so I can cross it off my bucket list, so please forgive me for this sad attempt at writing. (And all the errors and typos, while you're at it)

‘~’.’~’.’~’.’~’

“Come in.”

Tsukishima practically kicked the door in front of him open, not even bothering to hide the rage he was feeling, not bothering if anybody out in the corridor that he’d just been in had seen the blonde enter the office in such a fashion, either.

“Someone seems angry.” The person sitting behind the only desk inside the small room commented, a mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

“Damn right I’m angry!” Tsukishima spit out before slamming the door shut behind him. He stalked up to the desk and slapped a stack of neatly stapled papers down onto it. “Why do you keep doing this? I had this paper being looked over by several _actual_ professors, and they all gave me a score of at least 80 points! You’re literally the only person who gave me an almost failing grade! _Once. Again._ ”

By the time Tsukishima was done with his rant, he could practically feel the steam shoot out of his ears. But really, who did that stupid guy in front of him think he was? Granted, he technically was some sort of professor himself, but certainly not a full-fledged one, seeing as he was still only a student and tutor. In the past few weeks, Tsukishima had cursed whoever it was that had had the idiotic idea of letting Kuroo Tetsuro teach courses on his own.

The older man simply smiled and looked down at Tsukishima’s essay, his grading of 67 points out of 100, written in bright red ink, formed a stark contrast to the white of the paper. “Every professor is putting their emphasis on different things when it comes to essays. And as it seems, you just can’t manage to write a paper that’s up to my personal standards.” He drawled out.

“Personal standards, my ass!” Tsukishima huffed out. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the desk with one hand while repeatedly poking the offending stack of paper with the index finger of his other one. “After revising the other papers that you deemed _not enough for your damn standards_ , I followed every suggestion you gave me to improve it. Each and every single one. And yet you still marked it with only 67 points!”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Kuroo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, the sly grin on his face indicating clearly just how much he was enjoying the other’s agitation. “Didn’t you say you were only taking that course because you’re interested in the subject? It’s not even relevant for finishing your studies.”

“What? And that’s your excuse? _That’s_ your justification for giving me bad grades? Just be honest and admit that you’re only doing this so you can see me suffer.” Tsukishima spat out.

“Okay. I’ll admit it. You’re always so disinterested and stoic in class, it’s nice to see you express actual emotions for a change.”

“And _this_ is the proper way to do it?!”

“It’s _one_ way.” Kuroo shrugged, “So, either take the grade I gave you or go back home and type up another one.” He smirked, slowly pushing the stack of papers towards the blonde.

“Fuck you.” Tsukishima hissed, snatched his essay from the table and left the room in the same fashion that he’d entered it.

‘~’.’~’.’~’.’~’

“And when I saw that he’s going to be teaching the follow-up course next semester as well, I decided to just drop it. I really like the field, but I don’t think it’s worth the has-“, Tsukishima lowered his phone to his neck and looked up at the employee of the ice cream parlor, “one scoop of strawberry ice cream, please- yeah, so, it’s not worth the hassle at all.”

He could hear his best friend Yamaguchi hum on the other end of the telephone line. This was not the first time Tsukishima wished that his friend had decided to attend university with him instead of opting for an apprenticeship at an electronics shop in their hometown.

“Come on, it can’t really be that bad. You’re always making everything out to be worse than it actually is, Tsukki.”

“No really, the only thing he has going for him are his looks. And maybe a certain talent for memorizing stuff, or he wouldn’t have come that far in university. But he’s the biggest asshole I’ve ever met.” The blonde paid for his ice cream and left the parlor, letting the sweet taste of one of his favourite treats soothe his weary soul. 

“Oh well, then maybe you can take the course some other time and be done with it.” Yamaguchi suggested.

“I guess you’re right.” Tsukishima shrugged and started walking back towards his campus. The weekends were supposed to be relaxing, so he had allowed himself a small break for getting a treat, but there was work still waiting to be done back at his dorm room. “Anyway, how’s things with Yachi going?” he asked and listened to Yamaguchi’s excited blabbering as he walked.

His friend had just finished a story about how he’d spend a day at the beach with the girl of his dreams, when Tsukishima interrupted him with a gasp. “He’s here! Yamaguchi, that jerk is here!”

“Huh? What are you saying?”

“Kuroo. He’s sitting outside a café with a girl.” He replied in a hushed voice, as if his personal arch enemy would be able to hear him from across the street, where he was animatedly talking to a beautiful young woman. 

Tsukishima averted his gaze when he saw the girl leaning in to kiss the other. Tsukishima really wanted to spare himself from the nightmares he would have gotten from watching that scene.

“I want to go over there and tell her just how much of an asshole that guy is. She seems way too sweet for him.” Tsukishima grumbled, ignoring the snickers he received as an answer from his friend.

The girl really was beautiful, he thought, after being brave enough to take another look at her. Long, wavy hair, even lighter than Tsukishima’s own. It almost seemed to be some hue of silver. And those bright and shining eyes that emitted nothing but joy and kindness. Kuroo really didn’t deserve her, he was sure of it.

“Tsukki, stop meddling with other people’s love life! It’s bad enough that you sent Kageyama a love confession from Hinata’s phone.” Yamaguchi snickered.

“You’re right.” Tsukishima replied with a shudder and tore his gaze away from the couple he’d been watching. “I created an abomination of a relationship, who knows what other kind of horrors I could be causing?” he commented and listened to Yamaguchi’s failed try of stifling his snickers.

‘~’.’~’.’~’.’~’

Tsukishima looked up from his textbook when a cup of coffee was set down onto the cafeteria table he was currently occupying. His mood immediately dropped when he saw Kuroo taking a seat on the other side, and it didn’t get any better even when the older one moved the cup closer to Tsukishima, a silent offer.

“I told you to stay away from me.” The blonde grumbled as he wrapped both hands around the cup, not planning on giving up on the coffee even if he managed to make the other leave.

“You did.” Kuroo agreed with an exasperated sigh. “It was hard to overhear it, seeing as you screamed that very same sentence at me last time. And let me tell you, the looks I received after you left weren’t exactly friendly.”

“Serves you right. That’s what you get for not taking _no_ for an answer.”

“Oh come on! It’s just a party!” Kuroo reasoned. “It can’t hurt for you to go as well. I rarely ever see you on campus. You’re such a hermit. It would only improve your reputation if people saw you being human once in a while. We could have some drinks together, too, how about it?”

“I’m not surprised you’d say that.” Tsukishima replied and took a sip of his drink, trying his hardest not to let the other see the pain in his eyes when he realized the coffee was still way too hot. “You probably got that very same advice during your own first semester here and that’s why you’ve become… like this.”

“Like what?”

“A cynical guy who’s living his mean streak to the fullest and keeps hooking up with people left and right.” He took another sip, more careful this time. “Don’t even try to deny it,” he replied to Kuroo’s indignant complaints, “People talk. And there’s a lot of stuff they say about you.”

“I… hey, come on, I’m sure my reputation isn’t that bad.” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck. “The only bad thing I’ve ever done is crossing the street when the traffic light’s red, and only when I’m in a real hurry.”

“I don’t care.” Tsukishima replied and closed his textbook before stuffing it into his bag. “And the answer is the same as the one I gave you the last few times you asked me: no. Stop being a bother and stay away from me.”

With that, Tsukishima grabbed his bag and cup of coffee, and left, leaving behind a stunned Kuroo.

As the blonde went to find a spot to sit in a more secluded area of the cafeteria, he had to put in a lot of effort not to curse out loud. In reality, he _had_ planned on going to that party with friends. And yes, he _did_ have a few. But by now, it was his pride that kept him from giving in to Kuroo’s pleas. That, and the pure rage those pleas evoked in him. Every time the black haired man had come up to Tsukishima and asked about the party, he’d become more and more flirty, despite having that silver haired woman as a girlfriend. The audacity.

Eventually, Tsukishima found a table that was far away enough from the central point of the cafeteria and offered a calmer environment to work in, because of that. He sat down with a relieved sigh, but just as he felt the strap of his bag slide off his shoulder, he saw Kuroo sitting down next to him, _once again_ , out of the corner of his eyes.

This time, the other had gone too far. How many times did Tsukishima have to tell him to just fuck off? Why wouldn’t he listen? Because he was a proper asshole, that’s why.

“Look, Tsukishima, I’m kind of sorry me asking you seems to bother you so much, but I’m just trying to-“, the blonde didn’t pay any attention to Kuroo’s words at that point, he was too entranced by the glimpse he caught from over Kuroo’s shoulder of his silver haired girlfriend.

Was she a student here too? He usually didn’t really care what kind of people were wandering around campus, so he wasn’t too surprised of having never seen her before. But this was it. This was his chance. His opportunity for payback.

Tsukishima’s gaze met the one of Kuroo’s girlfriend. She was clearly looking at them.

In hindsight, it was a real dick move to pull, but in the moment, he justified his actions by telling himself he was just saving the girl from even more pain later on.  
So that’s why he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kuroo’s.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the look on the girl’s face. Instead, he reveled in the fact that after this, Kuroo’s day, maybe even his whole week, would be a huge disaster.

A few seconds into the kiss, Tsukishima felt the other’s arm snake around his waist. Even better. The girl would see just how much of a cheating bastard Kuroo was, she’d dump him right away and make him regret every single decision he’d ever made that led him up to this point in his life.

He opened his eyes once more as he pulled back, a triumphant grin on his lips. 

“Tetsuro!” Tsukishima heard the girl call out. Ah yes, there it was. Liberate yourself from that cheating ass. Dump him. Make a scene of it. Obliterate his reputation.

“Why didn’t you tell me you two finally got together?” she continued once she’d reached the two of them at their table.

“Wait, what?” Tsukishima stammered, not able to decide which of the two people in front of him to look at. “What are you saying? _You_ two are together!” he paused for a moment. “Are you not?”

Kuroo was staring at him, his expression showing he was equally confused about Tsukishima’s behavior as the blonde was about the situation as a whole.

“She’s my friend’s sister.” The older man started slowly.

“But I saw her kiss you at a café like two weeks ago!”

Kuroo had to think for a moment, trying to recall the situation, but came up blank.

“Oh, I remember!” the girl offered. “That was the day we finalized the plans for Lyovochka’s surprise party. I kissed your cheek when you said you had already contacted all of his friends.”  


“His cheek…” Tsukishima mumbled to himself, thoroughly confused.

“Oh, that’s right, you did that.” Kuroo nodded slowly as he remembered. He'd been close friends with her for a long time now and she'd always been a very affectionate person, so the little peck to his cheek hadn't even registered in the man's brain.

“So,” he continued, looking at Tsukishima with a small smirk, “leaving aside the fact you thought I had a girlfriend, which makes you actions really questionable and morally wrong, … you kissed me.”

“I kissed you.” Tsukishima echoed as he felt himself slowly die from the inside.

“You totally did. So that means you kind of like me, right? You’re not the kind of person to kiss just anyone, right?”

The younger boy looked at Kuroo for a moment, then turned to give the girl a quick bow, and stood. “Excuse me, I need to uh… get to class.” He mumbled and practically fled the scene.

“Now I understand what you meant when you said you were bad at dating.” The girl said and sympathetically put her hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

‘~’.’~’.’~’.’~’

Tsukishima took a very deep breath before opening the door to the party room of his dorm building. During the past few days, he’d wished several times for everything to have only been a dream. But even the most desperate of wishes couldn’t change the past and, ironically, he was suffering from the regret he had wanted to make Kuroo feel.

Karma really was a bitch.

He made his way towards the bar, trying not to bump into any of the people currently dancing their hearts out on the dancefloor. Parties like this one really were not Tsukishima’s cup of tea, but he had a mission. A mission that he was dead-set on completing.

“One glass of Kahlúa with milk and a bottle of beer, please.” He shouted over the music and received a nod in return from the bartender.

While waiting, he scanned the room for the one person he’d come here for. Spotting black hair in a dark room wasn’t exactly an easy feat, but Kuroo’s hairstyle, at least, was unmistakable. Eventually, he spotted him on the far side of the room. Tsukishima really didn’t want to go there. His ego and pride still hadn’t recovered from the horrible situation the blonde had put himself into a few days prior. But he knew he had to, it was the right thing to do.

After paying for his drinks, Tsukishima steeled his nerves and made his way over to Kuroo. With a tap on the other’s shoulder, he managed to get his attention and have him turn around to face the blonde, who was giving him a small, apologetic smile. 

“So, about the drink you wanted to have with me…”

The excited grin Tsukishima received in turn made all the nervousness leave his body in one go.

‘~’.’~’.’~’.’~’


End file.
